Medical devices such as endoscopes and the like, which are exposed to blood and other body fluids, require cleaning and disinfecting between each use. A problem in the art relates to the need for a cleaning and disinfecting system that can be used to clean and disinfect devices, such as endoscopes, that cannot withstand the high temperatures of steam sterilization. This invention provides a solution to this problem.